Guannono
Guannono was an alpaca/guanaco-themed monster of the Goonlocks, the older brother of Bailpaca who was equipped with the Crane TriggerZord & then later with the Target Turner from the Fantome Collection after he was revived. Physical Appearance Guannono's head is a black robotic Guanaco head with yellow eyes, his body has black Guanaco wool with holes on it, his Goonlock safe is on his belly, his grey arms and legs are robotic like, he also has black Guanaco feet, his weapon is a black kanabō with a alpaca's orange mouth on the middle. Character History One of the Smash Brothers, Guannono & his brother Bailpaca were discussing how they could use their collection pieces to cause more damage than before when they were caught in the battle between Sharkfin & the Justice Megazord. While his brother managed to get away, Guannono was crushed by the Justice Megazord & destroyed, leaving Bailpaca to swear revenge on the Justice Rangers. His Goonlock safe was recovered from the inside of the Crane TriggerZord by the Global Special Police Organization. He was later revived & enlarged by Velocia, at the behest of Rapton, who gave Guannono a piece of his Fantome Collection. Sending a duel challenge to the Justice Rangers, he waited impatiently for the cops when the Shade Rangers arrived for his collection piece, only to get ambushed by the Justice Rangers, who arrived earlier to set a trap for the thieves so they could acquire the reluctant StrikerZord, whose power was needed for the duel. Unfortunately for both teams, Guannono barraged them with missiles upon seeing the cops. The Justice Rangers attempted to form the Justice Strike Megazord, but TriggerZord 1 was knocked off by the Red FighterZord, forcing the Red Shade Ranger to deal with two cops & Justice Officer Ranhrer 1 could only spectate while fighting the remaining thieves. The skirmish in the cockpit proved to make it easier for Guannono to attack, but he lost the upper hand after the Red Shade Ranger deployed the Blade FighterZord & opened his safe. His collection piece was reclaimed by the Blue & Yellow Shade Rangers, who used his safe as shelter from Justice Officer Ranger 1's laser blasts. Piece retrieved, he met his end via the Shadow Cyclone Megazord. Powers & Abilities *'Sound Control': Like his brother, Guannono can use clumps of black fur to project his voice. *'Missile Projection': Guannono can generate & fire missiles from the openings on his body. *'Perfect Accuracy': Due to the Target Turner equipped in his safe, Guannono is capable of making his missiles accuracy lock-on to his opponents (which in turn makes the missiles home in on said opponents). Arsenal *'Unnamed mace': An Alpaca-themed kanabō & Guannono's primary weapon Profile *Height: 195 cm (Giant:48.8 m) *Weight: 225 kg (Giant:562.5 tons) *Homeworld: Maximoff, Centaurus System *Criminal Record: Indiscriminate damage; Initiating a raid on the Global Special Police Organization *Fantome Collection: Crane TriggerZord ► Target Turner (Handheld MTD (Military Tracking Device)) *Goonlock Safe Location: Gut *Password Number: 5-1-4 Notes *Animal Theme: Alpaca/Guanaco *Possible Prehistorical Basis: Palaeolama *Guannono's name origin is a pun of Guanaco *Guannono (along with his brother) is the first Goonlock Monster to be equipped with a Zord due to their status as Fantome Collection pieces (In this case, he was equipped with the Justice Rangers' Crane TriggerZord) **He is also the first Goonlock monster to have a relative *Guannono is the first Monster in Power Rangers history that was accidentally (& unknowingly) killed by a Ranger Team's respective Megazord (In Guannono's case: he was crushed by the Justice Megazord) **He is also the first Goonlock that was killed before his Goonlock Safe Access code was revealed (although it was revealed in his second appearance). *He is the first Goonlock to have a Fantome Collection piece equipped in his safe as a giant. *Guannono's suit is the same as Bailpaca with different colors: the white fur is colored black, & the eyes are yellow. *Guannono is the third Goonlock monster without a human form (& second Male Goonlock Monster W/O a human form) to be destroyed by the Shadow Strike Megazord. See Also *Anidara Maximoff - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Monster Category:Goonlocks Category:Goonlock Monsters Category:PR Monsters